Burdened With Glorious Lust?
by StarSpangledBucky
Summary: FrostIron One Shot. Smut, fluff also a slight moment of comfort. Sort of a reunion that leads to unexpected urges.


**_~ Thor brings Tony to Asgard for a surprise visit to his brother Loki. Thor is aware of the close friendship that the Man of Iron and God of Mischief share. Yet seeing as both are in different realms, their time together seems to vary. Upon seeing his dear friend again, Loki gets more than he bargained for. For his feelings are stronger than he thought, ones he wish he could contain but he cannot. ~_**

It'd been a few good years since Tony Stark last saw his friend Loki. That's right, 'his friend'. How that came to be was a mystery to most, but it was a fairly simple start. Thor had been called out on a mission with the other Avengers, bar Tony as he was put in charge of caring for the mischievous god. Yet Loki had took it upon himself to seek words of wisdom from Tony about Midgardian life. It was then that the pair hit it off as friends as Tony had offered the Asgardian one simple friendship.

Tony sat in Stark Tower alone watching crap TV while reading through some books he'd purchased the other day. He let out a prolonged sigh, closing the book he had before throwing it to the side. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he yawned slightly, kicking his legs up onto the couch. His eyes were focused on the TV but his mind was somewhere else, it always led back to Loki. Tony groaned as he turned on his back, huffing before closing his eyes.

***Thud***

Tony's eyes snapped open as he felt the roof shake slightly. He knew exactly who it was, sitting up properly on the couch as he waited patiently. Finally out the corner of his eyes, Thor appeared through the balcony door, sporting his red cape that was flowing behind him.

"Man of Iron, I come with news," he spoke loudly.

"Keep it down big guy, what's happened?" Tony questioned.

Thor stopped beside him, tucking the Mjolnir in his belt as he stared at Tony momentarily before speaking.

"It's my brother," he replied.

"Loki? What's wrong with him?" Tony questioned with panic.

A sly smirk crossed Thor's face at the sudden panic in Tony's voice.

"Calm yourself Man of Iron, he is well, only he misses you," Thor chuckled.

Tony felt the heat creep up his neck before he shook it away as he looked back at Thor.

"Well, why didn't you bring him?" he asked.

"Ah, well, he is forbidden from Midgard for quite some time. However, I proposed that we bring you to him," Thor answered with a grin.

The philanthropist suddenly let out a loud laugh before he saw the seriousness cross Thor's face and he stopped.

"Oh," he whispered. "I can't go to Asgard, Thor, isn't that a little strange?" Tony added.

"Fear not, I discussed it with mother and father, they are both delighted," the god of thunder assured.

"Well that's new," Tony chuckled, before pausing for a moment. "Fine, I'll go," he muttered. "Just let me get my suit, I trust I'll need to wear it for the journey up?" he added.

Thor nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked down to the couch and sat down, gluing his eyes to the TV. Tony rolled his eyes as he went to the elevator to go and fetch his suit.

"JARVIS I need my suit, be quick about it," he ordered.

"Right away sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony took the elevator down to where he kept his suit, stepping out as he saw it waiting there for him.

"Ah you're a champion JARVIS, thank you," he chuckled.

"With all due respect sir, but where are you going if you don't mind me asking?" JARVIS questioned.

"Just to visit an old friend, if anyone comes here, tell them I'm very busy and can't be disturbed," Tony answered.

"As you wish," JARVIS replied.

Tony smirked as he walked over to his red and gold Iron Man suit, standing in front of it.

"Alright, time to get this on and go see Loki," he hummed.

* * *

><p>"Man of Iron, you took some time!" Thor yelled.<p>

"Sorry big guy, few malfunctions with my suit," Tony replied, appearing in the room.

"Shall we go? I believe my brother has no idea you are welcoming him with a visit," Thor answered.

"I thought Loki didn't like surprises?" Tony questioned with a laugh.

"Fear not, I am sure he will be most pleased with you as the surprise, come, we must go now," the god of thunder ordered.

Tony nodded as he followed Thor out to the balcony. He was just about to take flight when Thor grabbed his shoulder.

"Tony, you need not do that, you only need the suit for the journey. Hold on tight, I will take us to Asgard," he spoke.

Tony hesitated for a moment before allowing Thor to grip his arm tightly.

"Alright, let's go," he replied.

Thor nodded as he started to swing the Mjolnir until he thrust it upwards, sending them rocketing through the sky. Tony couldn't help but close his eyes as he listened to the zipping sounds fly past him as he clung onto Thor. It hadn't taken them long to reach Asgard as Thor went in to land. Tony felt himself hurtle forward as he landed with a thud, groaning slightly as he pushed himself off the ground.

"I am sorry Man of Iron, I will be much more careful next time," Thor spoke as his footsteps approached.

"That's quite alright," Tony replied, standing up straight as he lifted his mask up and looked at Thor.

"I will take you straight to Loki if you wish," Thor spoke.

"That would be great, do you mind if I uh, leave this somewhere?" Tony questioned, pointing down at his Iron Man suit.

Thor nodded as he rested his hand on Tony's shoulder and guided him into his humble abode.

"Loki will be most pleased," he assured the philanthropist.

"I can only hope," Tony mumbled.

"You are unsure, Tony?" Thor asked with curiosity as they entered the main hall.

"Of course, I haven't seen that brother of yours for over three years, would he not have forgotten about me by now?" he replied.

Thor let out a laugh as they stopped in an empty room for Tony to leave his suit.

"I think not one ounce of you left my dear brother's mind. He has not been well Tony, he seems most...fragile. I'm afraid my comfort did not help him," Thor issued.

Tony couldn't help but feel very sorry for Loki. He'd wondered what was going through his mind. Had he honestly missed Tony that much? Tony sighed as he left the last of his suit behind before mixing his shirt slightly.

"Come, I will show you around here and then I will take you to Loki," Thor offered.

Tony smirked as he followed Thor once again through their home. For him, he was amazed by the architecture. He found it elegant and beautiful, he could only wonder where it was Loki was situated, did he have a nice part of the house, as well as his brother Thor? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Loki sat on the edge of the mezzanine, swinging his legs back and forth gently, looking down at the land below him. He sighed as he went back to reading the book he had in his hands. It was really all he ever did since he was banned from Midgard for some time. He missed Tony Stark, a lot more than he thought. Loki sighed as he wrapped his cape around him a little more, warming himself up as the wind licked at his hair, blowing it to the side. He'd let his mind wander for a while as he thought of his times spent with Tony.<p>

_"Tony this is most ridiculous," Loki laughed._

_"Oh come on, it's not bad to dance Loki. Don't you like dancing?" Tony chuckled._

_Loki could hear the soft sound of classical music playing through the speakers. It was unlike Stark to choose such a genre, but he believes he picked it specifically for Loki._

_"I'm not overly fond of it, Stark," the Asgardian replied with a small smile._

_Tony waltzed his way over to Loki, the god letting out another laugh as he held out his hand to him._

_"Come on, dance with your friend, please?" Tony asked._

_Loki sighed briefly before placing his hand in Tony's as he was pulled from his seat, lightly bumping into Tony's chest._

_"S-sorry," he stammered with a slight blush._

_Tony chuckled as he started to move around the balcony with his arm placed firmly around Loki's waist, the other holding his hand. Loki smiled softly as he managed to move in time with Tony's steps._

_"I thought you said you didn't like dancing," Tony teased._

_"Well, I may have lied Stark, I can dance," the god chuckled as he spun from Tony's embrace and then back._

_"I have to say you're a great dancer," Tony chuckled as he suddenly dipped Loki back._

_The god gasped slightly as he looked up at Tony, a smile spreading across his face as he was lifted back up._

_"As are you, I didn't expect such moves from someone who seems to be stuck in the rock era," Loki laughed as he spun around more with Tony in tow._

_"Learnt it specifically for you," Tony chuckled._

_"I figured," Loki replied, smiling again._

_As the music began to finish, Tony spun Loki out again, bringing him back, before swaying and then doing it again. The music came to a close as Loki and Tony stood close together, their eyes fixated on each other. Loki could have sworn Tony had went to make a move, but he pushed it away. He knew he should not have such feelings for a man like Tony. But he couldn't help it._

The memory faded, a small tear sliding down Loki's face as it splattered onto the book he was reading. He growled through clenched teeth as he wiped another tear away before cleaning the tear on his book. He let out a shuddered sigh as he placed the book beside him. His hand rested on the leather of the book as he closed his eyes, thinking, he remembers Tony giving him the book, telling him it was all his now and worth the read. He can even remember the inscription inside without even looking inside.

_"Not matter where we are, whether we are worlds apart. I will always be your friend Loki,"_

"Brother," Thor's voice interjected, as he stood inside the archway.

Loki sat silent for a moment, before moving his hand away from the book.

"Not now brother, I wish to be alone," he replied, wiping another stray tear away.

There was silence as more footsteps approached.

"Don't you want to see an old friend?" a voice spoke.

Loki gasped, looking out at the sun that was slowly setting. It seemed as if time had slowed, Loki could hear the loud thudding of his heart in his chest.

"Tony," he whispered.

"Come on Loki, turn around let me see that pretty face of yours," Tony joked with a chuckle.

Loki closed his eyes briefly, more tears sliding down his face as he slowly turned around. He locked eyes with Tony, green to brown, his eyes still brimming with tears. Tony's smile disappeared as he saw the tears from his friend.

"Loki...don't cry," he soothed.

It was unlike Loki to feel such relief and joy, he'd never felt such a thing. He got to his feet as Tony stepped forward.

"Tony," he choked with a small smile.

Thor watched on as Loki ran at Tony, the pair embracing in a warming reunion hug. Loki rested his forehead on Tony's shoulder as he calmly let the tears fall, Tony gently rubbing his back.

"Loki, why are you crying?" he questioned.

"I am just joyed that you are here," the Asgardian whispered as he held Tony closer.

Tony smiled softly as he held Loki tighter, not caring that is shirt was soaked with Loki's tears.

"I'm here buddy, it's alright," Tony whispered.

Loki suddenly pulled away, his arms outstretched as they rested on Tony's shoulders.

"But how? How did you get here?" he asked.

"Well..." Tony asked, looking back at Thor.

Loki's hands dropped to his side as he went over to Thor.

"Brother, what are you doing? What did Odin and mother say?" he snapped.

"Mother and father were delighted. Right, Tony?" Thor answered.

"Of course, lovely people I must say," Tony replied.

Loki's features softened as he looked back at Tony and smiled softly.

"Brother, would you leave us for a moment," he whispered.

"We are about to be called down to the feast. I will have your meal brought up to you, I believe you have catching up to do with Tony," Thor mused with a smile.

"Yes," Loki answered.

Thor nodded as he bid farewell to Tony before turning around as he walked over to the door.

"Thor!" Loki called.

His brother turned around as he looked back, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Thank you," Loki continued, grinning.

Thor nodded as he turned and left the room, the door closing with a thud. Loki turned back to face Tony, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered.

"Miss me?" Tony chuckled.

Loki laughed as he walked over to Tony.

"Oh yes, very," he replied.

Tony smirked slightly as their eyes met again and Loki felt the swelling in his heart start again.

"Loki," Tony whispered.

"Yes, Stark?" he questioned.

"Don't freak out, this is a pretty straight forward question. But, are you...in love with me?" the philanthropist asked.

Loki's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Tony, unable to find the words to speak.

"What? N-no of course not, what made you think that?" he chuckled nervously.

Tony tilted his head as he stood closer to Loki.

"Dilated pupils, quickened heart beat," he replied.

"How did you-" Loki paused.

"When we embraced, I could feel your heart pounding, also the physical contact, it was far too tender for a friendly reunion," Tony spoke. "And lastly, the drop in your tone of voice. It's tender and sweet," he added.

Loki's jaw dropped slightly as he felt the heart rush to his face. He sighed as he hung his head and placed his hands behind his back.

"And what if I was?" he questioned, not making eye contact with Tony.

"Loki look at me," Tony replied.

Loki ignored his wish.

"Loki," Tony spoke sternly.

The Asgardian sighed again as he looked up, locking eyes with Tony. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his eyebrows slightly creased.

"Tell me the truth," Tony whispered.

Loki stood silent before standing directly in front of Tony. His eyes stared into the green orbs that were Loki's as his heart beat started quickening. Loki grinned as he slipped his hand under Tony's jaw.

"Yes Tony, I am in fact...in love with you, and I do not regret it in the slightest," the god murmured.

Tony felt the heat run up his neck to his face as he swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes still locked with Loki's.

"Kiss me," he ordered with a whisper.

"Dear Tony I do not want to rush you or have you be disappoin-" Loki stopped as Tony held his hand up.

"Do it," he hissed.

Loki's face softened as he wrapped his free arm around Tony's waist, pulling him closer. Tony gasped, his hands resting on Loki's chest. There was no doubt he felt some sort of thrill being held closely against the god's chest, his heart pounding like wildfire.

"Tony," Loki whispered.

"Please," Tony pleaded.

Loki lent down, his lips brushing against Tony's as he smirked slightly, hearing another gasp leave Tony's lips. Without any further words the god's lips pressed against the mortal's as Loki held him closer. Their lips were fitted perfectly, moving in sync with such passion and love as Tony's arms wrapped around Loki's neck. As they pulled away, Loki opened his eyes gently, looking into Tony's.

"Do you love me, Tony?" he whispered.

"Yes," Tony whispered back, a smile spreading across his face.

Loki moved away slightly as he held his hand out.

"Come, we shall dance before we feast. I've missed our dances," he spoke, holding his hand out to Tony.

Tony smirked as he took Loki's hand and they walked back out to the mezzanine, Loki's arm wrapped protectively around him.

"Oh I have missed you so, Stark," Loki hummed.

* * *

><p>Three dances, a huge meal and a walk along the Bifrost later, Tony was lying across Loki's bed, watching the stars as they glistened brightly. He had enjoyed the walk along the Bifrost as Loki told him stories of how he and Thor would play games and have pretend sword fights. The philanthropist had also gotten to meet Heimdall, who seemed very pleased to meet the very 'Tony Stark' himself. Heimdall had then proceeded to tell Tony and Loki of how he watched Tony in Midgard, telling of how he mumbled Loki's name in his sleep. By then Tony was a blushing mess, Loki bursting into hysterics as they spent a little while longer hearing more stories.<p>

Loki and Tony had then returned home, in search of Frigga and Odin. The god was prepared to defend himself and Tony's relationship if they did not approve. Surprisingly, both were very accepting and gave their blessing. Much to Loki's dismay, he was more than happy. Now, here Tony was, spending the night in Midgard, which he had not planned, but Loki insisted. Tony yawned as he turned around, falling back against the pillows as he sighed, looking up at the carefully carved artworks on the roof.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Beautiful, are they not?" a familiar voice spoke.

Tony turned his head slightly, his breath suddenly hitching in his throat. Loki appeared in the room after going to bathe, sporting what looked like an oversized shirt to Tony that stopped above the god's knees. Tony's words faltered as he tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"Like what you see dear Tony?" Loki teased.

"Shut up," Tony chuckled, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "Nice oversized shirt by the way," he added.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the attire he was wearing.

"It's a tunic, Anthony Stark," Loki mused with a bit of sass.

Tony held his hands up in defence with a small smile.

"Well excuse me for not being aware of your Asgardian terms," he retorted.

"Oh darling you're asking for it," he purred.

"Pardon me?" Tony replied, his breath sharpening slightly.

Loki grinned widely, his eyes glaring at Tony as he rubbed his hair with a towel before throwing it to the side. Tony snickered at his fluffy hair and Loki merely rolled his eyes.

"You seem amused, Tony," he murmured.

"Oh no, just chuckling at your fluffy bed head," Tony replied, biting his lip to hold the laugh back.

"You're the one laying there on my bed, bare chest and all," Loki grumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes, slipping his arms behind his head.

"Only trying to make myself comfortable," he hummed.

"Oh?" Loki questioned. "Comfortable for me?" he purred, his eyes dipping slightly.

Tony could tell by the tone in Loki's voice that he was becoming slightly flirtatious, yet Tony really couldn't complain. He smiled simply before dropping his hands on his chest and twiddling his thumbs.

"No, not at all, just comfortable for me," Tony mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

Loki tilted his head to the side slightly, smirking as his lips parted slightly, sending a shudder down Tony's spine.

"I think you would be most comfortable with me a little closer," the god whispered, slipping onto the bed.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed into Loki's eyes, his pupils dilated more than they were a few hours ago. Loki grinned as he slipped in between his lover's legs, resting his hands on either side of Tony as his cool breath tickled Tony's lips.

"Loki," he wavered, his eyes dropping slightly.

"Oh come now Stark, don't deny for one second you would have me anywhere at any given time no matter who or what was around us," Loki purred, his lips brushing lightly off Tony's.

"Well..." Tony whispered, resting his hands on Loki's legs. "I don't see you having any problem with it," he continued, running his hands up further.

"Oh Stark," Loki moaned softly, a grin spreading across his face.

Tony smirked as he lent up, connecting his lips to Loki's as they fiercely kissed each other, a rush of lust searing through them. His hands wandered up Loki's thighs, pushing the tunic up as Tony's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"Woah, hello, you're not wearing anything underneath this," he whispered with a gasp.

Loki grinned as he trailed kisses down Tony's jaw line, moving up to kiss just under his ear.

"I like to be a little daring, dear Tony," he purred, nipping Tony's neck.

Tony let out a short gasp as he pulled Loki closer, his hands gripping onto the soft skin on Loki's thighs. Loki's lips found Tony's again as he pried his lover's mouth open, their tongues dancing vigorously, stifled moans leaving their lips as Loki pulled Tony up into a sitting position, straddling his lap, his arms wrapped around around Tony's neck, gripping his hair gently.

"Tony," Loki growled as he pulled away, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes Loki?" Tony whispered, his pupils dilating to a larger size.

"Will you have me? Whether I wake up tomorrow and you are no where to be found. Let me be taken into the lure of your passion, let me know what it feels like," he purred, biting playfully on Tony's lip.

"I was planning to," Tony hummed, pushing Loki back as the god fell on his back into the soft silk sheets.

"Anthony..." Loki whispered, his lips parted, eyes dipped slightly as he stared hungrily into Tony's eyes.

Tony grinned as he kept his arm wrapped around Loki, his hand lingering on his leg as he slid it up, relishing in the soft and low moans that escaped his lover's lips. He lent down as he passionately kissed Loki once again, his hand going under the tunic as he caressed his hand over Loki's hip, earning another subtle moan.

"Tony," Loki moaned into the kiss, his leg moving up slightly.

"Someone's eager," Tony chuckled with a playful growl as he teased the tender skin on Loki's neck, leaving a noticeable bruise.

"Dear Tony you have no idea ho-oh," he gasped with a low and throaty moan, dragging out the 'H' as Tony had started making small circles on his hip, quite near his crotch.

Tony's low chuckle rang through Loki's ear as he lay his head back, letting out another moan, closing his eyes as his body reacted to the pleasure he was receiving.

"Please let me know if it hurts, I don't want to hurt you," Tony whispered, his hand slipping under Loki.

Loki looked at Tony with pure lust, a begging look almost, as if he didn't care about the pain.

"Please Tony," he whispered, his hands placed at the nape of Tony's neck.

Tony lent down, pressing a chaste kiss to Loki's lips before he ever so gently slid one finger inside Loki's entrance.

"Tony," he gasped, his body moving up slightly.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned softly.

"N-no, please keep going," Loki pleaded.

Tony grinned, pressing his lips to Loki's neck again as he slid in another finger, a loud moan escaping Loki's lips as his member began to throb.

"Tony this is-mmpf...glorious," he whispered, the pleasure whipping through him like a storm.

"Oh it only gets better," Tony chuckled, picking up the pace a little.

"Oh my-oh..." Loki groaned, his body twitching again.

Tony pulled Loki up into a sitting position as he added a third, curling his fingers slightly as Loki let out a throaty groan, his head falling back slightly. He chuckled as he tenderly kissed Loki's neck, pressing against the bundle of nerves inside Loki, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

"Tony, I-oh...yes," he gasped, a low hum of satisfaction leaving his mouth.

Loki gripped Tony's hair gently as he forcefully crashed their lips together, heavy gasps leaving their lips as Tony removed his fingers, causing Loki to whine slightly.

"I've got something better," he whispered, slipping the tunic clean off Loki.

"Oh Tony, please...take me," Loki begged, staring into Stark's eyes, full of lust and need.

"You make it sound so easy, I could play hard to get," Tony teased, grazing his teeth down Loki's stomach as he sat between his legs.

Loki groaned as Tony's teeth nipped at his inner thigh.

"Stark," he gasped, breathing heavily as his chest heaved. "Please," he pleaded.

Tony chuckled as he ran his hands back up Loki's body and hung over him, pressing his lips to Loki's softly.

"Well...since you said please," he purred, reaching for his belt.

"No," Loki snapped, reaching his hand out as he grabbed Tony's belt buckle. "Let me," he whispered, licking his lips playfully.

Tony winced as his erection throbbed more, pushing against the material of his jeans. Loki smirked rising up as he pressed his lips firmly against Tony's, pulling at his jeans as he slipped them down, pulling down his lover's underwear also.

"Oh, going the full Monty huh," Tony whispered into the kiss.

"Silence, darling," Loki purred, smirking as he playfully bit Tony's lip, a low gasp leaving his lips.

"God I want you," Tony growled as he moved to the edge of the bed, kicking his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off before staring at Loki with a grin.

Loki's eyes wandered as he gazed below Tony's stomach, his eyes burning with desire as he bit his lip. He teased Tony as he stretched his legs out, crossing them over slightly as he sat back and rested his hands beside him.

"Well..." he whispered. "I'm all yo-" he stopped suddenly as Tony reached forward and pulled him forward by his ankles.

Loki's legs slipped off the edge as Tony hung over him, a smirk on his lips. The pair let out low laughs as they gazed at each other, Loki biting his lip again.

"My my Anthony, you are quite a naughty one," he purred.

"Shh," Tony whispered, tracing his hands down Loki's hips.

Loki moaned, resting his head back in the sheets as Tony smirked putting pressure on Loki's hips.

"Tony, enough teasing, I want it...now," Loki sighed with impatience.

Tony chuckled as he grabbed Loki's slender legs, placing them over his shoulders as he moved closer. His throbbing member pressed against Loki's entrance as the god let out a low purr, closing his eyes as he waited. Tony grinned as he pressed against Loki, hearing a whimper leave the Asgardian's lips.

"Stark, just...keep going, I like the pain," Loki hushed, opening his eyes again.

"Tease," Tony growled playfully.

He suddenly pushed against Loki more as he sunk all the way in, Loki's eyes widening as his body moved upwards, a mix of pain and pleasure mixing in his voice.

"Hnng, Tony," he gasped, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

Tony lent down as he kissed the tear away before slowly starting to rock his hips forward, pulling out slightly before thrusting forward, hitting the bundle of nerves again as Loki's voice faltered, his legs quivering slightly.

"Oh right there Stark," he begged, his fingers twisting in the silk sheets at the sensation.

Tony started to pick up the pace as he pleased his lover, his god...his Loki. The god let out a loud moan as he bit his lip, a small 'mmf' leaving his lips as Tony gripped onto his thighs.

"I could do something right now that would put you over the edge," Tony whispered, grunting slightly as he pushed against Loki's sweet spot again.

"Oh-ha-do tell Tony," Loki gasped through a shuddered breath.

Tony grinned as he lent down, kissing Loki roughly before pulling away, rocking his hips harder against the god.

"Say my name," he purred.

"Oh you animal," Loki growled, his eyes widened slightly.

"Say it," Tony snapped, grinning.

"Tony," Loki merely whispered.

"Say my name," he continued, biting Loki's thigh.

"Tony," Loki replied a little louder, throwing his head back.

"Say my name!" his lover exclaimed, picking up speed and squeezing Loki's thighs.

"Tony!" Loki yelled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, pleasure taking over.

"Say my name!" Tony cried louder, his climax nearing closer and closer.

"Tony!" the god groaned loudly.

"SAY MY NAME!" Tony roared, going as fast as he'd never gone before.

"TONY! HAA-OH, YES!" Loki cried out, his body quaking.

With one final thrust of his hips, Tony groaned as his climax hit him like a brick, releasing his load as Loki's entire body shook.

"Hnng. Oh. God. Yes." he wavered with a moan, his climax reaching him as it covered his stomach, his mouth laying open as more grunts left his throat.

Tony slowed himself as he slowly pulled out, lowering Loki's legs to the bed as he rested his forehead against Loki's chest.

"If, it's not too much trouble, you should stay here for longer," Loki chuckled through heavy breaths, his chest rising and falling.

"I think that can be arranged," Tony whispered, lifting his head as he kissed Loki gently, a smile resting on the god's face.

A loud knock sounded on the door and Loki turned his head slightly as he threw some sheets over Tony who now rested on top of his, tracing his fingers along Loki's chest.

"Brother! Are you in there I heard noises from my chambers!" Thor's voice boomed.

"Thor, please I am most busy right now!" Loki replied.

"Why what are yo-Loki! What are you and Man of Iron engaging in!" Thor demanded, trying the door put realising it was locked.

Loki turned to Tony as he winked playfully and his lover got the message.

"Oh Tony, yes, oh right there!" Loki faked moaned.

"Oh Loki, oh god, you're so beautiful!" Tony yelled with a groan.

"Loki!" Thor roared.

"Darling, yes, oh my, more!" Loki begged.

Tony tried to contain his laughter as Loki grinned mischievously.

"Oh sweet son of Asgard, Loki yes!" Tony moaned loudly, a snicker leaving Loki's lips.

"Man of Iron are you engaging in sexual relations with my brother! Are you being most promiscuous with him. Stop this madness!" Thor yelled again.

"Is it madness Thor? Is it?" Loki laughed as he turned back to Tony.

Loki and Tony sat in silence as Thor's footsteps disappeared, mumbling things as the pair looked at each other. The couple burst out laughing as Loki wrapped his slender arms around Tony.

"Oh Anthony that was most enjoyable," he chuckled.

"Hmm, indeed," Tony scoffed, kissing Loki lovingly.

"Shall we rest?" Loki questioned.

Tony was silent for a moment before smirking.

"I could go for round two," he purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

Loki grinned as he bit his lip.

"Oh alright, but this time..." he paused with a lustful look. "I get to take control," he whispered, biting Tony's lips.

"I love you," Tony hummed.

"And I love you, dear Anthony Stark," Loki replied.

Tony smirked as Loki pushed him over onto his back, the sheets falling over them again as they shared another desperate kiss. The night was surely going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm very naughty Loki and Tony. Decided to add in a bit of humour at the end ;)<strong>


End file.
